Gate: y así las chicas mágicas fueron a pelear ahí
by samuel rodrigo
Summary: en las afuera de ciudad N apareció un extraño portal del cual salió un ejercito con apariencia romana, es asi como las chicas magicas de la ciudad van a investigar el portal y el nuevo mundo que hay al otro lado.
1. Chapter 1

**Gate: y así las chicas mágicas fueron a pelear ahí.**

**prologo.**

en las afueras de ciudad N en un tranquilo día apareció una extraña puerta y de ahí salieron soldados de apariencia romana y varias otras criaturas de fantasía, cerca de esta puerta se encontraba la chica mágica conocida como cranberry, quien al ver a esos tipos extraños que acababan de aparecer mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de cargar contra esos soldados, no sin antes enviar un mensaje por su teléfono mágico a las demás chicas mágicas tanto de la ciudad como del propio reino de magia. Los soldados nunca supieron que los golpeo, aunque intentaban localizar a su atacante les fue imposible por la velocidad y los reflejos de una chica mágica. Entonces se oyeron disparos de un arma automática que asustaron a los soldados quienes en pánico corrieron rumbo a la puerta.

La chica mágica que disparaba era una con ropa estilo vaquero de nombre Calamity Mary quien con sus armas mejoradas con su magia hizo añicos a buena parte del ejercito invasor incluyendo a las criaturas de fantasía, lo único que aguanto fueron los dragones en el cielo, pero con varios disparos mas estos cayeron muertos en el suelo. Lo que quedaba del ejercito invasor logro retirarse al otro lado de la puerta, en ese momento llegaron las demás chicas mágicas de la ciudad, con la única excepción de Snow White y Nemurin, quienes al ver la enorme puerta que había aparecido en medio de un bosque, mientras se encontraban discutiendo acerca de lo que era esa cosa mas chicas mágicas empezaron a llegar, eran las chicas mágicas de la tierra de magia quienes vinieron para ver la puerta y ayudar en lo que se pudiera.

La investigación de los funcionarios de la tierra de mágica indicaron que la puerta era un portal a algún otro lugar, decidiendo usar magia para ocultarlo de los ojos de las personas normales, con eso las personas de la ciudad jamas se enterarían de la existencia de un portal a otro mundo, los cuerpos de los soldados y criaturas fueron llevados a la tierra de magia para ser investigados, mientras que se le dijo a Cranberry que su prueba seria suspendida hasta nuevo aviso, necesitaban a las chicas mágicas de ciudad N como exploradoras de aquel nuevo mundo, solo enviando a dos personas mas a la chica magica Hana Gekokujou y a la maga Mana que se encargarían de dar apoyo a las chicas magicas de la ciudad en su misión y en el caso de Mana de buscar apoyos en la gente de aquel nuevo mundo, por su condición de maga no podría estar como combatiente pero si podía lograr un solución diplomática, aparte de buscar gente en aquel nuevo mundo que puedan ser chicas mágicas, según los primeros exploradores que visitaron ese mundo sintieron una amplia presencia de magia lo que podría ayudar a la tierra de magia a encontrar candidatos compatibles para ser chicas mágicas.

** Aquí esta el prologo de esta nueva historia, no hay ninguna historia crossover entre gate y mahou shoujo ikusei keikaku y la verdad tenia la idea desde hace un tiempo, quiero saber lo que piensan y sus opiniones, también me pueden recomendar caminos por donde debería ir la historia, sin mas que decir, nos leemos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gate: y así las chicas mágicas fueron a pelear ahí.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Al otro lado de la puerta en la capital del imperio, el emperador se encontraba enojado frente a los senadores por las noticias que le habían llegado del ataque al otro lado de la puerta, ese gran desastre que acabo con el 70% de las tropas muertas, los sobrevivientes lograron sobrevivir casi de milagro. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera saben como paso, por que según información de los soldados todo ocurrió muy rápido y apenas si les dio tiempo de retirarse y cruzar la puerta, el emperador molesto estaba reunido con el senado para decidir que hacer, pero la incompetencia de este lo molestaba, así que decidió enviar a otra parte del ejercito junto con los ejércitos de los países aliados, para ver si tenían mejor suerte o los ejércitos aliados eran destruidos y debilitados.

Mientras el emperador se reunía con los senadores, en la colina de arnus estaban paradas la chicas mágicas y la maga que harían de exploradoras de aquel nuevo mundo, estas eran: Hana y mana la chica mágica y la maga, Cranberry, Lapucelle, Weiss Winterprison, Sister Nana y Magicaloid 44, las demás se quedarían al otro lado del portal por si algo pasara. Fue en ese momento que Mana hablo para explicar cual era el plan.

-Muy bien escúchenme, el plan es simplemente explorar este mundo y hacer contacto con la gente de aquí, tengan cuidado y quédense convertidas todo el tiempo, no sabemos los peligros de este mundo, así que cada quien sabe con quien va, en marcha.

En el mes que había pasado desde la aparición de la puerta se habían preparado todo lo que se iba a hacer en aquel nuevo mundo, siendo lo primero ocultar la puerta de los ojos de las personas normales, dejar a unas cuantas chicas mágicas vigilando ambos lados de la puerta y eligieron a las chicas mágicas que mapearían la zona, siendo escogidas la chica mágica Top Speed, especialmente por su escoba que permitió, acompañada de una chica mágica veterana, viajar por este nuevo mundo y preparar un mapa que las 5 chicas mágicas y la maga usarían para orientarse en sus exploraciones, también gracias a una chica mágica cuya magia era la de traducir de cualquier idioma que escuchara o leyera pudieron hacer un pequeño libro con la traducción del idioma de este mundo con el japones.

Mana después que informo a las chicas mágicas de cual seria el plan, se fue junto con Hana a un vehículo que les serviría de transporte, al ser Mana una maga no tenia las habilidades físicas ni la velocidad de una chica mágica así que habían conseguido un vehículo para transportarse. Estas se subieron a este vehículo y se marcharon a la gran ciudad que se suponía era la capital del país que ataco el día que se abrió la puerta. El viaje fue tranquilo pasaron por varios pequeños pueblos en su camino a la primera ciudad en su camino, que según la chica mágica traductora tenia por nombre Itálica, ahí Mana y Hana descansarían y al día siguiente continuarían su camino, al fin y al cabo Mana tenia las mismas necesidades que un humano normal, no era como las chicas mágicas así que tenia que comer, beber, ir al baño y dormir, así que una vez hubieron llegado a Itálica, no sin antes dejar el vehículo algo lejos, entraron en la ciudad y con las monedas que las primeras exploradoras les habían dado compraron lo necesario y salieron de la ciudad rumbo a su vehículo donde descansarían hasta el día siguiente.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, voy a hacer capítulos cortos y centrados en diferentes personajes tanto de Gate como de Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku, déjenme sus opiniones y comentarios y también recomendaciones de lo que debería hacer a continuación, por que la verdad no se por donde va ir la historia, digamos que estoy improvisando un poco sobre la marcha si saben por donde debería ir con la historia son bienvenidos de comentar, nos leemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gate: y así las chicas mágicas fueron a pelear ahí.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Cranberry corría junto a Lapucelle mientras exploraban lo que tenían a su alrededor, se les había ordenado que exploraran los pueblos cercanos y entraran en contacto con los nativos, a Cranberry poco le importaba, ya que su prueba había sido suspendida por esta situación, ella pensaba que si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido su prueba muy probablemente ya hubiera terminado o estaría cerca, pero esa extraña puerta había estropeado sus planes, eso era lo que pensaba Cranberry mientras miraba Lapucelle, era probablemente una de las chicas mágicas mas fuertes junto con Weiss Winterprison y a Cranberry le encantaría probar si es verdad, mientras corría dejo escapar una sonrisa. Por supuesto, una vez que acabara todo su prueba comenzaría y tendría la oportunidad de ver las fuerzas de las chicas mágicas de ciudad N.

pasaron un tiempo corriendo hasta que llegaron a un pequeño pueblo que se llamaba Koda, donde se pararon a preguntar sobre la zona y de pueblos cercanos, también sirvió para hacer un primer contacto con la gente de este lugar. Una vez estuvieron listos salieron del pueblo y se dirigieron a una aldea que estaba en un bosque cercano que era habitado por elfos, cuando llegaron al bosque ya estaba atardeciendo y se iban a preparar para pasar la noche, cuando notaron bastante humo viniendo del bosque y a un dragón que se alejaba del mismo, de inmediato Lapucelle corrió al interior del bosque aunque Cramberry se quedo un poco atrás hasta que se decidió en seguirla.

Una vez en la aldea estuvieron buscando posibles sobrevivientes, la búsqueda parecía infructuosa hasta que en el pozo de la aldea encontraron a una chica inconsciente, Lapucelle bajo al pozo se puso a la chica en su espalda y subió con cuidado. Una vez Lapucelle estuvo arriba puso a la chica en el suelo con cuidado y comprobó su salud, vio que estaba bien cuando despertó asustada al ver a la chica frente a ella, Lapucelle la tranquilizo y le dijo con voz calmada:

-¿Cual es tu nombre?; el mio es La pucelle y la otra es Cramberry. Dijo mientras señalaba a Cramberry que estaba apoyada contra una pared derrumbada.

-Tuka Luna Marceau. Dijo la elfa nerviosa.

Después de un rato de calmarla la elfa se levanto con ayuda de Lapucelle y miro a su alrededor y empezó a llorar de nuevo, Lapucelle la abrazo y la estuvo consolando, mientras tanto Cramberry solo miraba y suspiro con cansancio.

Una vez se calmo de nuevo Lapucelle cargo a Tuka y pusieron rumbo Koda lo mas rápido posible, una vez llegaron y se reunieron con el jefe del pueblo y le contaron lo que había pasado en el pueblo de los elfos y del dragón que lo había destruido, el jefe se asusto y de inmediato le informo a todos los residentes que tenían que irse de inmediato antes que viniera el dragón. Lapucelle estuvo ayudando a la gente del pueblo a llenar sus carretas y partieron cuando era ya la medianoche.

Las dos chicas mágicas iban caminando adelante de la caravana en su camino a la ciudad de italica, cuando estaba amaneciendo se vio en el horizonte al dragón. Lapucelle y Cranberry se prepararon para atacar, Lapucelle ataco con su espada y logro hacerle mucho daño hasta el punto de contarle un brazo, Cranberry no hizo tanto daño pero ayudo a que el golpe correcto de Lapucelle acabara con el dragón, este cayo al piso, los habitantes del pueblo celebraron excepto por una joven de nombre Lelei que esta asombrada por lo que esas dos habían hecho, esta se acerco a ellas y le pidió que le permitiera acompañarlas, esas dos se lo pensaron con cuidado ya que en ese momento ya las acompañaba Tuka, pero al final dijeron que si y subieron a Lelei a la espalda de Cramberry y tuka en la de Lapucelle y se despidieron de los habitantes de Koda y corrieron rumbo a la puerta.

Ya amaneciendo Hana y Mana continuaron el camino en el auto, pero justo en el camino vieron a lo lejos un ejercito en formación de marcha, suponían que iban a la puerta, así que Hana saco su teléfono mágico e informo de esto a las chicas mágicas destinadas en la puerta, después de eso siguieron su camino a la capital solo que ahora mas rápido que antes.

**Hola, ojala les guste este capitulo, ya saben, dejen sus opiniones e ideas, ****nos leemos**


End file.
